


Be mine or you will burn, darling

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anger, Crazy, Desire, F/M, Fantasizing, Insanity, Lust, Madness, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Song: Hellfire (Disney), Unrequited Lust, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: When Alastor accepted the invitation to the party that was hosted by the Magne family then he never expected to be tainted and made into such a sinful being, all because of that one stupid girl. She had made him like this and now she would pay. Because in the end she would belong to him and only him.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 22
Kudos: 172





	Be mine or you will burn, darling

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to write this fic for so long that you seriously have no idea and hearing the beautiful project from Rainbott, where I heard Alastor sing Hellfire instantly gave me the inspiration back. 
> 
> I did struggle on deciding with the setting for this. My original plan was to have it take place in hell with them both being demons. But then I changed my mind. While Alastor isn't a complete priest in this story then he is still a very godly man. He meets Charlie at a party that was hosted by her family. When he saw her something in him changed. Also, yes I know Alastor is asexual but he is still capable of those feelings and desires which is why I thought that it would be even more interesting that nobody has ever made him so sinful before and he just grows obsessed with her through hatred and love (even if what he's feeling can't really be called love xD) but yeah I hope this explains it and I really hope you'll enjoy!

_Beata Maria_

_You know I am a righteous man,_

_Of my virtue I am justly proud,_

Alastor sighed quietly to himself as he looked at the fireplace in his huge room. It was rare of him to show an expression besides his smile. In fact he had never ever showed nothing but his smile in front of those other imbeciles but something wasn't right and he hated that. There was a deep pain and desire eating him from the inside. Something that made him feel crazy. As of late someone had taken over his mind, more precisely, a woman, yet that woman was on his mind and just wouldn't leave him alone. No, he was the one who was always supposed to be in control. Things weren't supposed to be this way! He turned around, his back facing the fireplace, and he started pacing around in his room.

_Beata Maria,_

_You know I`m so much purer than,_

_The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd_ ,

He stared back at the fire after a few moments. The feeling being way too tempting to refuse. Those burning flames reminded him of his sins for falling for that beautiful, yet wretched temptress. The day he first saw that golden haired woman, something changed inside of him. He was an all powerful man. He was always higher and better then anybody else. But when he saw that bright smile. He was caught off guard

It wasn't a facade, that smile and joy were completely real. Seeing her dance and laugh so joyously made his heart clench in his chest. When he asked her to dance with him then her smaller hand in his felt so right and seeing those brown eyes stare into his own made him feel so weird and ever since after that dance he wasn't able to get her out of his head.

_Then tell me, Maria,_

_Why I see her dancing there,_

_Why her smoldering eyes still scorch my soul,_

Alastor felt as if he was truly losing every ounce of his sanity, going more and more insane with this feeling deep inside of him. He didn't want to experience these feelings. His entire life he had been better to feel so pathetic. Like any other commoner would. But here he was. It made him sick with need, sick with the feeling of wanting to have the girl close to him. He hated it. He absolutely despised it. God knows he wanted to get rid of this sickening feeling inside of him. This was, oh so wrong. He couldn`t have these stupid feelings towards her. This stupid girl who had made a great man such as himself, weak at his knees. 

_I feel her,_

_I see her,_

_The sun caught in her golden blonde hair,_

_Is blazing in me out of all control,_

The more he stared into those flames, then the more he saw the girl's smiling face. This girl was tainting him, teasing him, tearing him apart. He felt as if he was burning from inside and out. It was unfair! He shouldn't feel like this. No, he couldn`t feel like this! Though he hated himself even more for feeling such a need towards that girl. He needed her more than anything as of now, yet he wanted nothing more than to get rid of her as well for doing this to him! Though even death sounded as too blissful of a punishment for that temptress. 

_Like fire,_

_Hellfire,_

_This fire in my skin,_

_This burning desire_

_Is turning me to sin,_

Ever since that fateful day she had haunted him day and night. He couldn't pull himself free from that witch's clutches. That girl was to blame for all of this, not him. None of this was his fault nor would it ever be. Everything had gone wrong ever since he first met her. How Now he was so needy, obsessed and lustful. It was only because of that one witch. He didn`t understand why and Alastor hated things he didn't understand and had no control over.

_It`s not my fault,_

_I`m not to blame,_

_It is that cursed girl,_

_The witch that set this flame,_

Alastor had never felt a need like this before. He felt no attraction towards anyone. These lustful feelings were completely new to him and he didn't understand them. Why did she have to come his way and ruin him in such a way? She was disgusting. She was a demon in his eyes. This need. This indescribable feeling of lust was unexplainable to him. He wanted the girl under him, screaming his name, looking up at him with such love in those gorgeous brown orbs. The girl showing her that she needed him just as much as he wanted and needed her. Even though those thoughts only managed to anger him more, This was wrong wrong wrong. This was all wrong! 

_It`s not my fault,_

_If in God`s plan,_

_He made the devil so much,_

_Stronger than a man,_

Yet there was one thing that he was sure of. He wasn't to blame for these feelings, this damn desire clawing at his soul. It was the girl's fault and only hers. Everything had gone wrong since their first encounter. If she wouldn't have tempted him that much on that fateful day, then wouldn`t be in such situation right now because of her. He was strong and all powerful and he would end up winning in the end.

_Protect me, Maria,_

_Don`t let this siren cast her spell,_

_Don`t let her fire sear my flesh and bone,_

Of course, he just had to see the girl smiling and laughing in his mind. Those visions plagued him non stop and drove him insane. He could see her do those sedutive moves, skipping and dancing around, all of that had made him feel so filthy. He wanted this teasing to stop. More then anything! He wanted this temptress as far away from him as possible. He truly counted himself to be far above over such disgusting, sinful desires. Every single other woman he had met left him feeling indifferent, why couldn't she have been the same way? He hated how much he wanted nothing more than to have the girl wrap her arms around him, look up at him with those beautiful orbs. He would do anything to feel those soft lips against his, but he couldn`t give in. No he just couldn't. He had to make god see that he was indeed worthy of him and he was, he really was. Until that girl came along and ruined absolutely everything.

_Destroy Charlie!_

_And let her taste the fires of hell,_

_Or else let her be mine and mine alone,_

A quiet growl left past Alastor's lips  
No matter where he looked he was haunted by that damned girl, but especially in those mesmerising flames.Everything reminded him of the girl. He would get the girl and own her. Oh yes he would. He would take her all for himself, since the girl made him feel so dirty then he had every right to return that feeling. But he would make it so much worse. He would destroy her. He would make the girl feel the same way as he did. That gorgeous, yet damned girl would love him too. He was planning for her to feel pain and insanity that he was forced to feel because of her. Most importantly he would make the girl love him. Because he loved her. He really did, even though it felt like such a sin.

_Hellfire,_

_Dark fire,_

_Now, my darling,_

_It`s your turn,_

It would be Charlie's turn to feel this agony Now it was her time to feel the pain she made him feel for all this time. Alastor would make the girl pay for everything she had caused him with pain and torture. But eventually that pain and anger would be turned into love and adoration. Yes, the girl would look at him with hearts in her gorgeous eyes by the end of it.

_Choose me or,_

_Your pyre,_

_Be mine or you will burn!_

He looked down at his shaking hands that held the napkin. The only object of her's that he had in his possession. He glared and gripped it tightly in his hand, before throwing it into the fireplace in anger. It burned quickly, just like his darling would if she didn`t choose him, as her one and only. Oh but her suffering would be so much more slower and painful. So much more enjoyable for him. God would get rid of those not worthy. He felt a bang of pain in his heart as he grabbed onto his chest. The need to have the girl was enormous. He just wanted the girl right now, hugging onto him with her slender arms.

_God have mercy on her,_

_God have mercy on me,_

_But she will be mine,_

_Or she will,_

**Burn!**

The man fell onto his knees. This weakness made him feel more sick then anything but he would be the one to laugh by the end of it. He would take that temptress and make her all his. Yes, he would give the girl two choices, either she would be his and only his, or she would be suffer a fate worse then death itself. Either way the girl would only be his forever. No matter what she would choose. He would get all of her love, all of it and the girl would yearn for him. Go insane for him and his very presence to be near her. They'd be one in body and soul. They would be together, before he completely lost his mind. A deep sigh left past his lips as he forced himself to stand up and sat down at his bed. Soon, so soon he would let his plans unfold. If he were to fall into darkness, then he would make sure to drag her down with him, so they would be together forever.

It was her who had made him feel this sick desire so she would be the one who would have to deal with the consequences. 

After all, love really made a man do crazy things.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously even one comment on this would seriously make my day! I love getting feedback! :3


End file.
